


Trouble in Paradise

by Lori94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori94/pseuds/Lori94
Summary: Harry is jealous of Viktor Krum - He is dating the beautiful Draco Malfoy and not only have they just got engaged, but their first child is already on the way. Everything seems perfect, until Harry witnesses Viktor hitting Draco.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> This fic includes homosexuality and homosexual behavior between men. If you don't like it don't read.

**Title:** Trouble in Paradise  
**Prompt:** [PROMPT # 107](LINK) Harry is jealous of Viktor Krum - He is married to the beautiful Draco and now they even expect their first child. Everything seems perfect, until Harry witnesses Viktor hitting Draco.  
**Word Count/Art Medium:** 19846  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Contains (Highlight to view):** scenes of mild spousal abuse as well as references to past spousal abuse – spanning verbal/ emotional/ physical abuse  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
**Epilogue compliant?:** Definitely not  
**Who is pregnant?:** Draco  
**Notes:** Thanks alot, BM! You’re a super beta and I couldn’t have done it without you!  
**Summary:** Harry is jealous of Viktor Krum - He is dating the beautiful Draco Malfoy and not only have they just got engaged, but their first child is already on the way. Everything seems perfect, until Harry witnesses Viktor hitting Draco.  


**Trouble in Paradise**

Harry stared at the picture on the front page of the society section of the Prophet.

Krum.

Victor Krum, his old acquaintance from the Tri-Wizard Tournament had been seen attending a museum opening with none other than Harry’s old rival from school – Draco Malfoy. The blond – if it was possible – had gotten more beautiful than ever and was now frequently being seen on the arm of the Quidditch star.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and finished his breakfast. Krum would likely move on in a week or two as had happened with his last few boy-toys and then maybe Harry would try talking to Draco at work. If they could just talk, they could try being friends and then maybe he could persuade Draco to even give him a date or two. He decided to wait and see what happened.

The next time Harry saw Draco at the ministry, the blond was sporting new clothes as well as a flashy new watch. Harry said 'hello' but all he got was a quick wave of acknowledgement before Draco hurried away on some errand. Disappointment flooded his whole being but he sighed softly before getting back to work. The brunette was sure that Draco was just very busy that day and he'd certainly have time for a real conversation later.

It never happened.

They smiled at each other from across rooms but Draco never approached Harry and Harry let it stand.

**0+0+0 ******

****

****

About a month later, Harry was leaving his cubicle for the night when Ron called him over. 

“Harry, listen…I sort of forgot to say it this morning…” Ron scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “We can’t meet up tonight. Mione’s friend invited us out for dinner and…well tonight’s the only night he and his partner are free so…” 

Harry blinked. His best friends were canceling on him? That never happened. Unwilling to give up time with his best mates, Harry shook his head. “Wait so…what other day can we get together, then?" 

“Uhm, if I remember rightly Mione’s got a roast defrosting for tomorrow night if you want to join us… It’s big enough to feed the whole clan so I think we can spare the small portion that fills your belly.” Ron’s face lit up as he realized Harry wasn’t going to make this difficult. 

Harry’s playful glare acknowledged the redhead’s joking dig. “I’ll just get a bite at the pub before heading home and see you both tomorrow then.” 

“See you then, mate.” Ron waved as Harry walked over to the lifts. 

He did exactly as he’d told Ron and Apparated to his favorite pub. Once seated, he ordered a meal and drink. His belly was soon full so he left a good amount of galleons on the table before asking to use the floo. 

Harry fell asleep quickly after his head hit the pillow but the next morning, as Harry ate the last bite of his breakfast a post owl brought the paper... A large photo on the second page of the Prophet showed a picture of his best friends but they weren’t alone… Ron and Hermione were in fact sliding into a restaurant booth across from Draco Malfoy and Viktor Krum. 

Harry could do nothing but stare at the page for almost five whole minutes and that’s how the pair found him. 

“Harry? You here?” Hermione called from the floo room. 

Ron came through and looked around before waving his wand. “ _Homenum Revelio_. He’s here somewhere, Mione. Come through.” He checked the hallway and peeked into the sitting room before she reached his side. “Do you think he saw the prophet yet?” He asked as they moved toward the kitchen. 

Hermione opened the door into the dining room and as her eyes settled on the brunette, she knew he had. “Harry?” 

The brunette blinked upon hearing his name and glared at the couple. “You blew me off to see Krum? Krum and Malfoy? Of all people!” 

“Viktor is a good friend of mine Harry. We lost touch for a short while during the war, but he was at Bill and Fleur’s wedding and she’s just given me his new contact information so we’ve reconnected.” Hermione told him sharply. “Now that he’s dating Malfoy, he’s decided that we should occasionally double date. Last night was lovely and Malfoy was very different…He was quiet and polite.” 

“I work with him, Mione! I know he’s quiet...” Harry sighed and looked back at the picture. “But he’s also snarky and full of sass and… beautiful.” 

Ron’s eyes bugged out at his best friend. “Beautiful? The Great Blond Git?” 

“Ron!?” Hermione gasped. “You’re not helping! Harry?” 

“Yes – Alright! I might have developed a tiny crush...” Harry blushed a little. He’d broken up with Ginny quite a long time ago now and while traveling the British isles he’d discovered that he was gay. Luckily he’d told them when he’d returned from his trip or this would’ve shocked them to the core. 

“On Malfoy?” Ron’s face was twisted into a combination of surprise and disbelief. 

Harry chuckled uncomfortably and scratched his neck. “Well, blonds are definitely my type, you see and...Damn if he isn’t the hottest blond male I know of.” 

“Oh, Harry...” Hermione suddenly bit her lip. “Well...just as long as you don’t make any overtures of a romantic nature, Harry...at least until they break up.” 

“Yeah, mate...You know you might not have long to wait!” Ron slapped Harry’s arm jokingly. “Malfoy isn’t the type to hang around with one guy for long!” 

“Ron!” Hermione sighed. “Truly though, Harry, Viktor is a very jealous type of man. Do you know, he yelled at the waitress last night because she was speaking to Draco for just a little too long and she was only informing him of the bathroom’s location? Not to mention that he knows Draco would never be interested in a woman.” 

Harry cringed. “No of course not... When we competed for the tournament, he was quite skilled and I’d hate to make an enemy out of him. Oh well, I suppose I’ll just have to settle for friendship.” 

“The roast is almost ready, Harry. Come to ours and eat.” Hermione coaxed. 

“But I only just ate breakfast.” He frowned at them and then his stomach growled. “How bloody long was I sitting there?” 

Ron called Kreacher and asked the elf. 

“Master didn’t respond when Kreacher cleaned the table around him. Was Kreacher supposed to disturb his master’s thoughts?” Kreacher asked the redheaded blood traitor before popping back to his assigned tasks. 

Hermione pointed to the clock. “It’s almost four, Harry! You’ve been staring at the paper all day. Get dressed and come for dinner. You just need to relax.” 

Harry did as he was told but remained distant and distracted for the few hours before bedtime. After that strange day, Harry unconsciously began to watch Draco a little more often...The blond smiled but they didn’t always reach his eyes and lasted only fleeting seconds. Harry wondered why but didn’t endeavor to ask because he didn’t want to see that sweet smile disappear 

**0+0+0**

Harry entered the lift on his way to begin another workday and was pushed into the other occupants. One was a particular blond that was looking rather sardonically at him.

“Good morning, Potter.” Draco said with a cautious smirk. Having observed that Potter had been entirely civil in the months that they’d shared a workspace, Draco made the impulsive decision to return the favor one day when it wouldn’t interrupt his routine to do so.

Harry blinked in surprise. “G-good m-morning, Mal-Dr-Malfoy!”

The blond’s lips twitched in obvious amusement. “Ever the articulate speaker, eh Potter?”

Harry’s eyes narrowed at the other man even as his face flushed with color. “You should say ‘hello’ more often if you don’t want to shock me speechless.”

“I don’t socialize much anymore.” Draco’s smirk melted into a wistful grin. “But when you wave at the end of a long day I always tell myself that I should at least say… _something_. A wave can have so many meanings after all… Perhaps your wave was simply an attempt at civility.”

“In this case…” Harry relaxed into an easy calm as he spoke the next few words in a hopeful tone. “It was an attempt to begin a friendship…”

“I don’t know, Potter…” Draco bit his lip and looked at the floor but soon lifted his gaze up through his long lovely lashes to Harry’s face. “I tried that once.”

“And I justifiably turned you down, but this is different.” Harry’s soft tone didn’t diminish the amount of determination in his words. “Our differences are sorted and the war is over… We are both changed men. I think it could work…Won’t you give it a chance?”

“Friendship…with Harry Potter.” Draco chuckled sounding suspiciously relieved. “You know that’s what Granger…” The blond’s voice broke off suddenly and his already pale face turned ashen. “ _Hermione_!” Draco snapped not looking at Harry. “That’s what _Hermione_ said the last time we spoke.”

Harry wasn’t an auror for nothing. He noted Draco’s behavior and frowned but said nothing as the blond went on speaking nervously.

“ _Hermione_ said you’d forgiven me and hoped to become friends for once.” Draco seemed to gain color back into his face each time he spoke Hermione’s name. “Weasley...” Draco flinched but it was barely detectable. “ _R-Ron_ also said it though, so I was a mite suspicious.”

Harry got a bad feeling as he observed his new friend, but maybe it was nothing to do with their current conversation. Perhaps Draco was nervous about something else. “So, would you like to join me and Ron for lunch?”

“Well, Viktor says that it’s healthier if I make my own lunch and bring it into the office.” Draco shrugged. “It also saves money so I usually only go out once a week and that was yesterday.”

“Oh.” Harry was momentarily surprised that Draco would allow his partner to dictate such things to him but he figured it was probably a suggestion that had been taken too seriously by the blond. “Ok, how about next week then?”

“I’d really like that, Potter.” Dracos grey eyes shone with happiness as the lift finally reached their floor. “I’ll see you later.”

“Can you call me Harry when you do...see me later that is?” Harry asked teasingly.

Draco didn’t answer with words but his smirk said it all.

**0+0+0**

The week got exceedingly busy and there was no time for socializing amongst the aurors or support staff until the following Monday.

Harry looked and looked for Draco but only when lunchtime arrived did the blond make an appearance. He and Ron were heading into Muggle London for their midday meal when Harry saw a flash of platinum hair and shouted while waving his arm to draw his attention. “Draco!”

Draco seemed to hesitate a moment before making his way across the crowded atrium. When he reached Harry and Ron he shook their hands. “Hello, Potter...W-Ron.”

Again Harry noticed a slight flinch but he restrained his impulse to pry.

Ron nodded politely at the blond. “Nice to see you, Mal-Draco.”

Harry pretended to pout. “I thought you were going to call me ‘Harry’ this time...”

“I never said that...did I?” A smirk appeared on the blond’s face. “Sorry, Harry...Old habits, you know?”

Harry’s green eyes sparkled as the words sounded in his ears. “That’s better. Friends shouldn’t use last names.” Harry smiled at the other man. “How’ve you been? How are things with Viktor?”

Draco’s smirk dimmed for a brief moment before he answered. “Not bad, actually. He’s playing great - Oh, Ron, he told me to invite you and Hermione to his next game. He said I should invite you too Harry...because I told him we’ve been speaking.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Well, I hope you told him I want to catch up with you both sometime. He was good competition in the tournament and I never held it against him that he was unable to throw off the Imperius curse.”

“He’s always saying that he wishes he knew you better. He saw how you flew against that dragon and I think he’d love to fly against you.” Draco bit his lip. “Maybe you can get him to play a Seekers’ game someday. Will you join us for the game?”

“Sure. It sounds like fun.” Harry nodded and gave Draco his floo address. “Are you joining us for lunch?”

The blond nodded. “Yes, I’d like that. Where are we going?”

Ron told Draco about the little Muggle cafe that his in-laws recommended they try. “It’s really amazing food, Draco. I’m sure you’ll like it.”

“Do they have salads?” Draco asked. “I’d love a good chicken Caesar salad.”

“They’ve got great salads.” Harry grinned as he led the way to the exit.

Draco followed the other two men and allowed himself to relax in the company of his new friends. He blushed when Harry held the door open for him and again when the brunette helped him with his chair.

The waitress came quickly to take their orders. Ron was first and he asked for fish and chips while Harry ordered a steak and kidney pie.  “Would you like some garlic bread or crackers with your salad?”

Draco seemed to consider it a little too long and he looked disappointed as he turned down the offer with a pat to his abdomen. “No thank you...I’m watching my figure.”

Harry frowned, looking the blond’s lean body over appreciatively. “You’re kidding, right? You don’t need to lose a single ounce.”

“Thanks, Harry...really... but Viktor says I need to tone up a bit and I agree with him. I’m not getting any younger, you know.” Draco sighed and rolled up his sleeves to prepare for the meal.

“Is that a bruise on your arm?” Harry asked softly reaching out to brush the area lightly. The bad feeling he’d gotten last week was rapidly intensifying.

“Oh, yes...well...” Draco paused with a wince as Harry touched the darkened skin. “Viktor and I were out flying the other day and I fell.”

Harry shook his head allowing the bad feeling to dissipate. That was a likely explanation.

“Looks like a hand.” Ron observed with a frown.

The blond flicked his gaze to the right side, not meeting their eyes. “Well, Viktor tried to catch me, you see ...but m-my arm slipped...and I fell anyway. My neck hurts too.”

“Didn’t you see a healer?” Harry asked shocked that the Quidditch star would allow Draco to avoid treatment.

“No...” Draco turned his head stiffly allowing a glimpse of his normally pale neck. “Viktor says that aches and bruises can teach us lessons - such as not to attempt dangerous moves without proper precautions when they’ve not been performed in a while.”

“I see…” The bad feeling popped into being again and Harry wasn’t happy to hear this Viktor-ism at all. “Well, I hope you feel better soon.”

The waitress brought their meals and Ron eyed the blond but said nothing as he used a fork to cut into the fish. Harry and Draco dug into their own meals as well, letting the matter of the bruises fall to the wayside.

Soon they were all walking back to the Ministry but Harry’s bad feeling refused to disappear. Maybe it was nothing, but he trusted his instincts and they were telling him that something wasn’t right with Draco Malfoy.

The group parted ways at the lifts and Harry pulled his best mate into his cubicle as soon as they got there.

“It’s not just me…Right?” Harry whispered. “I mean, he seemed a bit off...to me.”

“I don’t know, Harry.” Ron said frowning. “It could’ve happened just the way he said...but the way he wouldn’t meet our eyes as he told us his story...Mate, it doesn’t look good.”

“Mione...We need to tell Mione.” Harry nodded slowly. “She’ll have some ideas...right?”

Ron nodded in a distracted worried manner. “Yeah. She’s always got ideas, mate.”

They waited until the workday was over and then walked out to the lifts. Draco gave them a wave from inside the closing lift since they’d just missed it and they waited for the next one. Harry and Ron soon reached the Ministry's apparition point a few alleys away from the visitor’s entrance and instantly disapparated.

Both men appeared in the front yard of the cottage Ron and his wife had bought just last year. Hermione met Ron at the door with a kiss before noticing that Harry was even there. In fact, Harry had to clear his throat a few times before either of his friends broke off their liplock.

She quickly got out the pitcher of iced pumpkin juice she’d made earlier that day and three glasses. When Hermione heard what her husband and best friend had to say, she was appalled to realize that she recognized them as signs of abuse as well. “The jealousy was just one small tip on a very large and scary iceberg. We should speak to Draco about this before it gets worse and he gets in too deep.”

Harry went home after Hermione convinced him that nothing could be done until tomorrow. He was thoroughly resolved to say something to Draco the very next time he saw him.

He didn’t get the chance... The next morning’s Prophet had a large headline. MALFOY HEIR TO WED QUIDDITCH SUPERSTAR!

“No!” Harry gasped. He hurried to read the article but when he saw the picture of Draco’s hand it left no doubt.

There... on the ring finger of Draco’s left hand...was a thick platinum band encrusted with small diamonds.

“It doesn’t suit him at all!” Harry’s face scrunched up in a distasteful grimace. _Much too feminine and gaudy for a man like Draco..._ He sighed as images of diamonds were replaced with a braided band of platinum with a single emerald cut stone. He could almost picture slipping it onto that pale hand... Harry blinked rapidly. “Nonono! Harry, you have to stop! He’s with Viktor! He’s happy and in love with Viktor.” He shook his head. _But what if he’s not really as happy as he seems? Is he being truthful and those bruises were just accidents?_ Harry stood from the table and went upstairs to get ready for work. _I need to at least find out for sure._

**0+0+0**

Harry sat at his desk with disappointment rolling off of him in waves. He’d seen Draco on his way from the lifts and the blond was flashing his new accessory. Harry wondered if he’d get a closer look but didn’t have long to wonder.

“Harry?” Draco asked knocking on the wall of the brunette’s cubicle. “I’m sure you’ve seen the article in the Daily Prophet...the announcement...Viktor and I want to celebrate so we’re hosting a dinner this weekend and he said I could ask you since Ron and Hermione will be there as his guests.”

“I’ll be there but...erm will it be a large event?” Harry asked.

“Oh, no... Its just six of us since Pansy will be there.” Draco started to turn away but stopped when Harry said his name.

“Draco, don’t I get to see the ring?” Harry asked softly.

Draco bit his lip and held out his left hand.

Harry’s hand came up to meet Draco’s as he looked down at the sparkling gems. A soft sigh escaped Harry’s lips a he unconsciously rubbed his friend's knuckles.

Draco's breath hitched as he pulled his hand back to his side.

“Congratulations, Draco...” Harry said just in time to see the blonds back as he walked away.

The week went slowly. Work was busy and Hermione bugged him to buy new robes for the dinner. Her reasoning was that he should make himself look like someone that nobody would want to mess with so that if the time came and Draco needed him, Viktor would be the one hesitating.

Having noticed that his wand was looking battered, Harry had gotten a wand-care kit from Ollivander’s at Diagon Alley. Along with the kit, Mr. Ollivander gave him a new holster; it was black with silver fastenings and matched his outer robes perfectly. It was also warded so that only the owner could release the catch, which Harry thought was a rather helpful aspect.

Finally Saturday dawned and he was ready. Kreacher had pressed his robes and shined his shoes. The black trousers fit him perfectly. They had silver stitching to match the robe he’d be wearing over his new green silk dress shirt which had silver cufflinks set with emeralds. As soon as he heard the floo, Harry slipped the outer robe on to give his friends the full effect. His hair - while still messy - was somehow mildly tamed into a bedhead style. With the robes on, Harry looked almost dignified.

Hermione grinned upon seeing him stride down the staircase. “You look so similar to Sirius with your hair that way.”

“Wow, mate.” Ron stared at his friend. “That set of robes make you look...That’s what the muggles would call a power suit, I think.”

Harry smirked. “That’s what we were going for, right Mione?”

“Definitely.” Hermione nodded decisively. “Let’s go. Ron and I will go through first.” She and Ron ducked back into the fireplace and threw the powder while speaking the address.

Harry waited no more than a minute before following them and when he stumbled out of the hearth, Draco was there to meet him.

“You clean up pretty nicely, Harry.” The blond said with a smirk. Draco was wearing dark grey robes with a black silk dress shirt. The shirt’s sleeves were adorned with platinum and diamond cufflinks.

“You’ve always looked amazing in formalwear, Draco...” Harry looked him over even as he felt the other man’s grey eyes caress his own body. “Am I the last to arrive?”

“Yes.” Draco nodded slightly. “Pansy helped me dress for dinner, Hermione and Ron just came through and now here you are. Anyway, they’re in the parlor.”

Harry chuckled at the blond’s explanation and offered him an arm. “May I escort you to the others?”

Draco’s breath hitched as he took a slight step back. “I have to check things in the kitchen, Harry. I’m sorry.”

Harry nodded graciously while retracting his arm. “Of course. Just point me the right way and I’ll see you at the table.”

“Just go through this door and turn left.” Draco pointed down the hallway. “You can’t miss it.”

Harry watched the blond’s face as he did so. Draco had a reserved expression and Harry took this to mean that the other man felt he needed to mask his emotions. Nobody should have to do that in their own home and Harry hoped he wasn’t the cause. He sighed as he followed Draco’s directions.

Hermione was across the room, next to Viktor who was mixing a drink for her when Harry entered the parlor and he nodded politely to his host while handing off his outer robe to an elf. Ron greeted him as if they hadn’t just seen each other moments before. Pansy sat calmly on a chaise by herself sipping a glass of champagne.

“Harry!” Hermione was holding a strawberry rum smash and a gin and tonic. She kissed Harry’s cheek and handed over the gin and tonic. “Here you go, Harry. No ice. Just the way you like it.”

Harry’s eyebrow rose as he took a sip. “Thanks.”

Viktor handed an ale to Ron before greeting Harry. “How have you been, my friend?”

Harry thought for a moment before responding. He smiled grimly. “Not as bad as some.”

“Draco tells me you go out to lunch sometimes.” Viktor said with an overly large grin. “Did he speak the truth that you vould like to challenge me to a Seeker’s Game?”

“I don’t play much anymore and many people have told me you and I could be good competition.” Harry nodded.

“I vould be interested in meeting these people and seeing if they are correct.” Viktor’s grin turned brittle. “And you vill join Hermione and Ron when they keep _my_ Draco company at the upcoming game?”

Harry’s teeth instantly became set on edge. As if the ring didn’t already lay a claim to the blond, Viktor had to speak the words? “Yes. I’ve already gotten the day off. I’m looking forward to it.”

“Vonderful!” The boisterous Bulgarian shouted startling Draco as he walked in the door.

“Viktor, dinner is almost ready. Another five minutes at most.” Draco whispered to his fiancé before greeting his guests. “Harry, I’m so glad you were able to join us. Hermione and Ron, it’s always nice to see you.”

“I was just speaking to Viktor about the Seeker’s Game. He’s agreed that it’s a good idea.” Harry grinned.

“That’s great! I’d love to watch you.” Draco wore a smile but Harry could see that it didn’t reach his grey eyes. Draco’s eyes weren’t supposed to be grey; they should be a bright shining silver!

“You and I were always more than a match for each other. Perhaps we should have a game too.” Harry saw a glare appear on Viktor’s face.

“You really vant to vatch him fly...do you, Draco?” The burley older man asked glaring at his fiancé.

Draco paled slightly. “I meant _both_ of you, Viktor. You know I love watching you in the air.”

Viktor seemed to calm at that. “And you vish to fly with him?”

“I’ve always enjoyed a good flight.” Draco relaxed a little but remained watchful as he glanced toward the wet bar. “May I - I mean maybe I’ll get myself a glass of wine...”

“Don’t be silly, Draco.” Viktor said softly but his voice wasn’t gentle as he walked over to the bar. His eyes barely left Draco’s face as he picked up a glass and opened a bottle of Chardonnay - Draco’s favorite. He poured the white wine into the glass slowly and smirked as he replaced the cork before smoothly delivering it into Draco’s hand.

Harry tried not to appear unsettled by the whole conversation he’d just witnessed but that same bad feeling had just returned to his stomach.

A soft musical tone sounded just before an elf’s high voice announced. “Dinner is being served!”

**0+0+0**

“This vay, my friends.” Viktor took Draco’s hand in his free one and tucked it into his elbow before leading the group across the hallway to the dining room.

The table and chairs were neatly covered with silk cloths. The place settings were assigned formally with Draco and Viktor at opposite ends. Pansy sat on Draco’s right but opposite Harry bracketing their blond host while Hermione sat to the right of Viktor with Ron across from her. The plates appeared to be fine china while the glasses were made of crystal and to complete the look the silverware was simple but beautifully monogrammed with the couple’s initials.

A silver tray appeared in the center of the table with dinner rolls and a large round crystal dish accompanied it with multiple servings of butter which had been transfigured into a distinctive daffodil shape.

Viktor escorted Draco to his seat before taking his own. “Draco, you’ve done quite vell with the preparations for this evening. Even the butter is decorative! The daffodil is a favorite flower of mine.”

Unsurprised, Harry smiled and cut a petal off to spread on his roll. "Daffodils are also known as narcissus... Aren’t they? So Draco, how _is_ your mother?"

Draco smirked, happy that someone knew its proper name. “Mother and Father are both wonderful, Harry. Father was happy to give Viktor his blessing and to have such a noted individual join the family.”

Harry could imagine how thrilled Lucius was. The prestige of Viktor’s Quidditch career would do a lot to diminish the infamy from his days as a Death Eater. The brunette smiled just as Draco used his wand to summon a roll and cut it open.

Viktor had a superior smirk on as he stood and addressed the group. “Everyone...I vould like to propose a toast. To my Draco and our engagement...I’m thankful that I fell in love vith such a vonderful man...He is sweet and gracious vith an _almost_ perfect body...” He joked, winking at his fiancé as everyone except Harry and Draco enjoyed a chuckle. “No, truly, I’m a very lucky man...vith a terrible sense of humor. Thank you for accepting my troth, Draco… Also, thank you all for celebrating vith us. Enjoy the moussaka!”

Lowering his gaze to his plate, Draco carefully placed his roll on the side of his dish and waited for the meal to be served.

As they ate the moussaka, which seemed to be made with potatoes, ground meat, and tomatoes but topped with a white sauce and baked, Harry also noticed a few bay leaves and a dollop of yoghurt on top. He dipped a bit of the roll into the mixture and saw almost all the others doing the same…but not Draco. The blond hadn’t touched his roll for the rest of the night, nor did he accept the offer of afters. Harry didn’t eat much of the meal and only a little dessert because that bad feeling in his gut had festered. He felt sick that anyone could mistreat Draco this way.

After-dinner drinks were served in a large room where there were couches and a chess board and a piano. Viktor sat on one side of the piano bench and patted the open end. Draco seemed to hesitate but took the seat next to him.

“Play something for us, Draco.” The larger man commanded.

“Do you play, Draco?” Hermione asked.

“Not really…I’m still learning.” Draco’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment. “Viktor likes piano music and his mother used to play.”

“She’s passed on now, but my Draco vill learn.” Viktor nodded decisively.

Draco placed his hands on the keys and did a passable job of producing something that resembled music but Harry could tell Viktor wasn’t happy with the attempt. Ron noticed Harry’s agitation and challenged Viktor to a chess match while Hermione sat on a couch and spoke softly with Pansy. Draco – no longer on display – got up and magically activated a music crystal before walking over to the couch where Harry was sitting. He sat next to Harry but left a good amount of space between them. They spoke about nonsensical things for a while – places they been, food they’d eaten, things they’d seen and done. Viktor barely won the chess match and quickly declared the night over. He directed Draco to see their guests to the floo and kissed Hermione’s cheek in farewell before disappearing from sight.

The blond obediently walked with the group to the floo-room and called an elf to bring the outer robes or cloaks. Pansy smiled at Draco and hugged him lightly before accepting her cloak and stepping into the fireplace. Ron and Hermione were next and they gently assured their host that they’d enjoyed their visit.

When Harry’s turn came, he took the robe and slipped it on. “I wish you all the happiness in the world.” Harry said hugging him goodbye and when he got close enough, he whispered. “Call me anytime…”

Draco frowned as if confused, but he nodded and thanked the brunette.

**0+0+0**

The next morning, Harry woke with an inexplicable desire to see Draco. As he showered, Harry decided to seek the blond out and invite him to lunch. When he reached his office there was a file on his desk. It was going to be a long few weeks so Harry contemplated going to find Draco...just to tell him that he’d be out of contact. Unfortunately, there wasn’t even time for that because Ron joined him with the news that they were expected to head out immediately.

Countless hours were spent staking out apartment buildings and warehouses. They wound up pulling a few all nighters. It took about three weeks…almost a month. The suspect was finally caught in the process of testing harmful potions on muggles.

One night, just after having closed the case, Harry returned to his home and found an envelope from Draco in with his post. Opening it, he found a letter in Draco’s handwriting. He bit his lip as he read that Hermione had informed Draco and Viktor that he was away on a mission and they wished him luck. The blond also told him to let them know when he was ready for the Seekers’ Game they’d planned. With an excited grin, he hurried to his study and pulled out the stationery that Hermione had given him for his last birthday. He got out his favorite quill and wrote that he’d like to meet soon – perhaps even in the next day or so. He rushed up to the room he kept as an owlry and sent the letter with a lovely barn owl called Juliette after instructing her to wait for a reply.

As she winged out the window, her mate – Romeo – seemed to pout. Harry had gotten them just over a year ago and when he’d asked about their names, the clerk had simply said that it was a case of love at first sight so he’d named them after the famous Shakespearean lovers. He paced as he waited for the reply and was soon rewarded. Within an hour, he held a sheet of parchment and read Draco’s words that welcomed him home and said that Viktor and Draco would be pleased to meet him at Victor’s team’s home pitch the next day for their Seekers’ Game. He went to bed with a smile knowing he’d see Draco soon.

Upon arrival at the pitch, Harry saw Draco leaning against the wall next to the door. He was not only wearing his customary black trousers but also a muggle t-shirt. “You’re not dressed. Aren’t you going to join in the fun?”

“Not today...” Draco said sighing mysteriously as he turned to open the door. “Viktor’s inside. I’ll show you to the locker room.”

Harry frowned but followed, paying close attention to the twisted hallways but also fuming at the blond’s passive behavior. _Poor Draco! Viktor’s so controlling he won’t even let him fly with us! But why does he put up with it?_

Harry nodded to Viktor who was just finished suiting up as they walked in. “I hear Draco’s going to sit this one out.”

“Indeed, my friend. It is not his day.” Viktor looked distinctly proud of himself and Harry dearly wanted to wipe that arrogant grin off the other man’s face.

Silently the brunette gritted his teeth and began to dress in the Quidditch robes he’d brought along. Once he was completely outfitted, he took a small box from the pocket of the denims he’d been wearing. It held his broom...the latest model of broom to grace the skies...the Lightning Bolt. The name - surprisingly enough - had nothing to do with him...it simply moved faster than a Firebolt. He lifted the miniature broom out of the box, used Wingardium Leviosa to let it hover in mid-air and then a quick enlargement spell to return it to proper size.

 

Draco and Viktor were both awed by the sight of it but neither man allowed it to show on their face. Only by his prior experiences with Draco could Harry notice that his facial muscles were slack rather than deliberately emotionless.

Harry mounted his broom and waited for Viktor to mount his but when he looked up, Viktor seemed more interested in mounting Draco instead. As soon as the older man broke the kiss, Draco backed away in the direction of the box Quidditch chest blushing and rubbing one arm. He kept the Quaffle and Bludgers inside the chest but pulled on a pair of white gloves before lifting out the tiny golden ball with reverence.

“It is a brand new Snitch…purchased for this particular occasion…” Viktor told him solemnly.

Harry knew this for the brag it was. Not only could Viktor afford to buy a brand new snitch, but he wouldn’t need to resort to cheating in order to win. “That’s very honorable of you, Viktor. Thank you…”

“Draco…Vait until ve are in the air to release the snitch, please.” Viktor’s eyes focused intently on the blond.

“Of course, Viktor.” Draco seemed nervous but kept his own eyes firmly focused on his fiancé.

Harry and Viktor took off at the same time. Draco waited for them to settle in on their brooms and asked about their readiness before making a slight show of the release by tossing it straight up in the air. The wings quickly unfurled and it lifted itself the rest of the way to hover between the competitors. It seemed to look at each of them in turn before making a rapid getaway.

“One lap clockwise around the pitch and then you may begin the search.” Draco told them before looking at his future husband. “Good luck.”

Harry kept pace with Viktor for the lap but let himself speed up near the end as he directed his broom up into the thin cloud cover. The brunette wanted to put Viktor in his place and truly hoped to beat him so he kept his eyes sharp and on the lookout for the snitch. He circled the home team’s goal posts twice before passing across the field to do the same on the other side.

Viktor swooped past Harry always opposite him. If Harry went clockwise, Viktor flew counter-clockwise. If the brunette looked down, the older man looked up.

Harry’s vision had been corrected a few years back so the goggles he wore simply kept his hair and other annoyances like bugs out of his eyes. Suddenly, he thought he saw a glimmer of gold. Was it real? He couldn’t be sure but he couldn’t take the chance it wasn’t.

Viktor noticed the moment Harry changed course and fell into place behind and to the left of the younger man.

Harry got low to the ground and seemed to skim the grass as he reached forward.

Viktor used one hand to tug on the bristles of the superior broom hoping to throw Harry off course but failing miserably as he only gave Harry the angle he needed to firmly cup the teasing little sphere and close his fingers tightly around it.

Harry grinned at his host as he landed beside Draco but felt the happiness drain as he saw Viktor’s temper rising. He caught himself wondering what would happen if Viktor took his temper out on Draco. He wanted only good and happy things for the blond and that flash of anger didn’t bode well.

“I demand another go! It vas probably spelled for beginning seekers, not old pro’s like us!” Viktor shouted from his perch on his broom. “Too easy!”

Harry took the opportunity to glance in Draco’s direction. The almost fearful caution he saw in those grey eyes cemented his decision. “I thought so too, Viktor. Let’s go again.” Harry didn’t look at the older man as he once again took to the air.

The first bout had gone too quickly - it was true. Harry had been so focused on beating Viktor that perhaps he’d rushed things a bit. The next task he’d set himself would be much more difficult. He had to find way to let the other man win without Viktor realizing that’s what he was doing. He knew he could do this - to keep Draco safe from that hulking brute, he needed to at least try.

Harry handed the snitch over to Draco. “Are there multiple settings on it?”

Draco nodded.

“Then set it high - like professional level.” Harry told him softly.

“But Harry...it was _on_ pro level.” Draco looked at the brunette.

Where was the blond’s sense of self preservation? Harry sighed. “Then wave your wand over the thing and just _tell_ him you’re raising the setting.”

Draco finally cottoned to what Harry was telling him and did as he’d been instructed. “Viktor! I raised the setting!”

“Good! Harry and I deserve a real game. Set it free as soon as he’s in the air - as before!” Viktor yelled.

Draco turned to see Harry already mounting up. After checking their readiness, Draco tossed the snitch and watched as it looked at the players before taking off to hide somewhere.

Harry looked off into the distance in the direction taken by the snitch. While looking for the tiny gold ball, he decided on the tactic he’d use to achieve his goal. Based on what Viktor had done in the first game, it seemed to Harry that the older man was watching Harry instead of really looking for the snitch. The best way to take advantage of that was to use too much speed or the wrong angle when he went to chase it.

He looked methodically for the snitch, as he’d done before...high and low...near and far... He flew in circular patterns and figure eights. Viktor was once again following him closely but he didn’t seem to notice the glint of gold coming from below the left goal post on the opposite side of the pitch. Harry made a quick decision and dove into a Wronski Feint.

When he pulled up to angle towards the snitch, Viktor was able to overtake Harry’s position and he did so with a loud victory cry.

Harry kept his amusement at Viktor’s gullibility hidden as well as possible. That feat became less difficult as he watched Viktor land beside his fiancé and scoop him up into a tight squeezing embrace. Draco was barely submitting to Viktor’s attention and once again he flushed with color when the bigger man released him. Harry was getting more and more disgusted with Viktor’s actions. He cleared his throat and thanked Viktor for a vigorous workout once again voicing his regret that Draco couldn’t join in. He shook both their hands and left while trying to suppress the urge to take the blond and run.

Later that afternoon, Harry received an owl from Draco asking him to meet for lunch the next day in the breakroom. His smile was grim as he answered in the affirmative but insisted on providing the meal. He’d ask Kreacher to make a salad and some sandwiches. This would be the perfect opportunity to air his feelings on the matter of Draco’s abuse. He quickly drafted a note to Hermione and Ron that Draco was meeting him for lunch the next day and, rather than letting them join in, he would let them know later what happened.

Hermione – unwilling to accept that – dragged Ron through the floo and proceeded to question Harry. Once his friends knew the current state of his affair, they went home promising to let Harry handle lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

**0+0+0**

The morning seemed to drag. After closing that huge case, there had been lots of paperwork and he shouldn’t have put it off just to have that Seekers’ Game the day before. He only got a glimpse of Draco before it was time to meet for lunch and it didn’t make him feel better.

Harry tried to keep from frowning as he approached the blond at the breakroom table he’d chosen and placed the small cool-box in front of him. He silently opened the box and lifted out a covered bowl and two plates which he put down in front of his friend.

“You know...don’t you?” Draco asked so quietly that Harry wasn’t sure he’d even really spoken.

“Know what?” Harry asked wanting to see what Draco would say but also still distracted by setting out the food. Next he lifted out two wrapped sandwiches and placed them on the table.

“Why deny it?” Draco inquired as if he were only curious of Harry’s answer. Silence fell as Harry sat beside him. “You know and that’s why you let him win...”

“Very well...” Harry smirked ignoring the issue of his own conduct. “I’ve suspected...for a while...but I didn’t know for certain until I saw your face after I won the first go-round.”

Draco cringed.

Harry wondered why until he realized that if he’d seen Draco’s fear, then Viktor likely had too. “Are you alright? Did he harm you after I left?”

Draco drew his wand and stood up to place a privacy ward that would make this portion of the room look walled off from the rest. “It’s not as bad as all that...He doesn’t mean to hurt me...”

“Draco...” Harry broke off as Draco sat back down. “You don’t really believe that do you?”

“He apologizes...” Draco whispered tucking his hair behind one ear.

“If he meant those apologies then he wouldn’t keep abusing you!” Harry told him gently.

“Abusing me? Its mostly just words after all. He doesn’t usually get physical...” Draco unconsciously laid his right hand over the spot on his upper left arm where Viktor had handled him the day before.

Harry didn’t ask permission as he rolled Draco’s sleeve up and surveyed the damage. That whole portion of skin was black and blue. “Draco, my God! Let me guess: he wouldn’t let you use a healing salve. Was this supposed to teach you a lesson?”

Draco looked down. “This was nothing more than me not wanting to be mauled in front of you yesterday. He just got a little forceful when I...”

“When you resisted.” Harry finished for him and sighed. “Draco, you know what he’s doing isn’t right...don’t you? You know you don’t deserve this, right?”

The blond shrugged. “Yes...of course...”

“And words are sometimes worse than a beating!” Harry wanted to cry when he thought of the things he’d heard from Viktor’s mouth as well as what Draco himself had relayed. “Telling you that you need to tone up... calling your body ‘almost perfect’ when it’s absolutely flawless...not letting you get bruises healed so they’ll teach you a lesson...Hell, he didn’t even let you fly yesterday! You love flying on a broom!” Harry took Draco’s pale hand in his and squeezed lightly. “Why won’t you leave him?”

Draco shook his head vigorously. “Can’t.”

“Of course you can! I’ll help you move back to your parents’ manor and the wards will keep you safe from him. Better yet, press charges and the aurors will arrest him.” Harry tried to reassure him but it wasn’t working.

“I can’t! There are so many reasons: his reputation! His family! My family! Salazar, what will my parents say?” Draco bit is lip. “My mother has spent so much time and money on the wedding!”

“Draco - your parents will understand! They have to! They love you!” Harry sighed in frustration. “Ok. We need to calm down a bit. Let’s eat. Do you want the whole salad or part of the salad and a sandwich?”

Draco looked at the salad and then the sandwiches.

They both heard his stomach grumble so Harry silently encouraged his companion to choose both the sandwich and salad. The blond didn’t notice the happiness in Harry’s green eyes when he picked up one of the sandwiches, but Harry was crowing with triumph as he dished out a bit of salad for each of them.

It was a little quiet as they ate but Harry didn’t mind because they were together and Draco had finally opened up to him a bit. He finally felt like the friend he’d wanted to become. As such he thought back over the things Draco had said. “What are the other reasons that are stopping you from getting out of there, Draco?”

Draco’s face paled and then flushed with color.

“Please tell me, Draco?” Harry hurried to assure the blond. “I won’t judge you! I swear!”

“No...I don’t think you would...but it _is_ embarrassing...” Draco sighed. “I should’ve caught it... should’ve known he would be that devious.”

“Draco, what is it?” Harry was getting scared. “Did he use dark magic and bind you to him or something? Talk to me...”

“He did something that means he’ll never really be out of my life, Harry! I’ll likely have to see him every day of my life even if I leave him.” Draco shuddered as he put down the fork he’d been using to eat his salad with. “The night of the celebratory dinner...he slipped a potion into one of my drinks. It was a fertility potion.”

Harry looked confused for a moment but the words soon began to sink in. He breathed. “You’re...”

The blond nodded. “After you all left, he took me to bed and in the morning...he handed me the empty vial. It was labeled with my healer’s information and the potion name. I got checked a week later and just started morning sickness this morning. Who would want me when I’m...used and damaged goods? Now I’ll also come with baggage.”

“Draco, it’s terrible that Viktor forced this on you but being pregnant isn’t the end of the world.” Harry truly just wanted to hug the blond right now but the important thing was to get him away from Viktor.

“It’s the real reason I couldn’t fly yesterday.” Draco confided. “Viktor didn’t technically tell me I couldn’t but I didn’t want to lose the baby so...no flying. I’m also not allowed to apparate.”

“Understood.” Harry nodded recalling that Seamus had bowed out of several pick-up Quidditch games while he was pregnant with his and Dean’s second child last year.

“I hope it doesn’t...” Draco’s voice broke as he looked back at his food. He lifted his fork and stabbed a tomato. “I hope you knowing about this doesn’t affect our friendship.”

Harry sighed. “I refuse to judge you for doing what you feel is right for yourself and your child. I can offer you support and I can offer you sanctuary but I can’t live your life for you. My floo is always open to you.”

Draco didn’t say another word until they’d finished eating. “I’ll think about what you’ve said, Harry. I promise...”

“The game is this Saturday, right?” Harry asked. “I haven’t looked at the calendar in a while.”

“Yes. You’re to meet us at the pitch on Saturday morning at ten. I’ll meet you, Ron, and Hermione at the door like yesterday so I can lead you to the box.” Draco chuckled and shook his head. “You’d forget your wand if you didn’t need it to apparate to work.”

“Draco...Something really bothered me during that first real talk we had...” Harry bit his lip. He wanted to know but he didn’t want to upset the blond. “The way you said Hermione’s name...”

“Nothing! It was nothing. Viktor and I had a horrific row when I called her ‘Granger’ during dinner that first time...and I was just...” Draco trailed off seeing that Harry wasn’t fooled.

“If I’m going to stick to the vow I just made not to judge...you can’t lie to me.” Harry said softly. “The Americans have a saying...when they don’t want to incriminate themselves with their own words they say: I plead the fifth. It’s something to do with their constitution and their laws but if you think I’ll get upset by something you say...just say that. Will you?”

Draco bit his lip and nodded.

Harry nodded back. “I’ve got to get back... but I’ll be there on Saturday. I promise.”

“Thank you for the food, Harry.” Draco smiled and slipped the dishes into the cool box.

Harry looked at the shimmering silver eyes and grinned. “You’re welcome, Draco.”

**0+0+0**

Harry was near to trembling when he reached his cubicle. Ron could see that much from Harry’s stance when he followed the brunette inside. “Harry?”

The fiery rage in those particular eyes isn’t something he’d wanted to see outside of a war.

“Harry... I‘ve booked us time in the training room, mate.” Ron said carefully.

Harry sat down and breathed deeply. “Good. I need it...”

“Let’s go then.” Ron said. “You can tell me what Draco said.”

Harry nodded and stood. The walk wasn’t long but it calmed him. The training room had dummies set up with fake wands and they looked mildly threatening. He didn’t even give his friend and partner a chance to take aim. He fired off so many hexes and curses that Ron just ducked behind a bookcase and rode out the storm of Harry’s temper. Some of them were nasty ones, like the Sectumsempra curse and others were simple but still deadly like Bombarda. Some were even juvenile like Ginny’s Bat-Bogey Hex. Ron didn’t see Harry get this way very often or over something petty and it was never anything good that came of it. When Harry fell silent, Ron peeked around the corner to see Harry kneeling on the ground surrounded by bits and pieces of debris.

He stood and moved to his friend’s side. “Tell me.”

“He beats him, Ron.” Harry was panting and desperately trying not to cry. “He beats him...and belittles him ...He manhandles him and starves him...Now he - I can’t even speak the atrocities Viktor commits daily.”

Ron gritted his teeth. “When do we go after him?”

Harry grinned through his tearful outburst. “As soon as I talk Draco into pressing charges. It’s got to be done legally. Ron...we can’t let on that we know. You especially - He doesn’t know that you and Mione know.”

“He should know by now that you tell us everything.” Ron glared.

“I’ll give you the memory of lunch. I don’t mind if you show Mione but you can’t let Draco know that you know.” Harry insisted. “It’s bad enough Viktor’s betraying him. I don’t think he can take my betrayal as well. He needs me.”

Ron nodded and lifted a piece of the debris. He transfigured it into a clear bottle with a stopper. He removed the stopper and waited for Harry to extract the memory. “Go home, Harry. You need to calm down or you’ll never be able to hold it together during the game on Saturday.”

Harry took his wand and placed it to his temple to remove his memory of the last hour. Then he stood up. “I have paperwork and I want to see Draco later. I’m not going anywhere.”

Ron looked doubtful that he could handle it but agreed. How angry could he get doing paperwork, right?

So Harry went back to his cubicle while Ron cleaned up the training room. He filled out forms and signed statements and, when it came time to go home, he caught Draco’s eye and smiled.

Draco smiled back and waved to Ron as they all got onto the lift. “I have appointments and things to do so I won’t be here tomorrow. Then Saturday is the game…”

“Will he be going with you?” Harry asked.

“No…Pansy.” Draco grimaced. “I’ll have to tell her…if this all comes out.”

“This all?” Ron interrupted.

Surprise lit Draco’s pale face as he looked at Harry. “You didn’t tell him?”

“I said a little…I hope you don’t mind.” Harry bit his lip.

Draco shook his head in amusement. “I’d just assumed that since you tell them everything…”

“I’m an auror too, you know. I can figure things out.” Ron grumbled.

“Yes, Ron. We know.” Harry chuckled as the lift stopped. “Come on, Mione will be waiting with dinner.”

“It’s alright, you know…Harry…you can tell them.” Draco’s cheeks tinted pink as he shrugged. “That’s two less people I have to tell and two less people siding with him.”

Harry’s eyebrows rose in surprise but Draco only turned toward the floo room and began walking away. Harry and Ron walked on toward the apparition point but after a moment, Ron turned back to face the other way forcing Harry to stop.

“What is it, Ron?” The brunette asked, worried.

“He usually apparates with us… Why isn’t he apparating?” Ron asked.

“It’s in the memory, mate.” Harry confided. “Let’s go so you and Mione can see it.”

Ron just shrugged and followed his friend out. They apparated at the same time and landed on Ron’s front porch.

“I’ll wait here. It’s relaxing on the porch. You take Mione into the memory and come get me after.” Harry told Ron as he sat on the cushioned bench outside the door.

“Yeah, we’ll talk after.” The redhead said once he’d opened the door.

“Ron?” Hermione was calling from inside.

Ron disappeared and Harry only heard murmurs of their conversation before it evaporated into silence. He didn’t know how long it’d been but Hermione was the one to fetch Harry from the porch and she was visibly upset.

“I can’t believe Viktor is capable of this!” She said sitting on the bench next to him. “When we wrote each other during school, he seemed so chivalrous and gentlemanly…quiet. I thought it was just the language barrier when he was watching me study.”

“You don’t know that it wasn’t, Mione. I don’t know how he grew to be so horrible. I’m sorry you’ll lose your friend but can you help me talk Draco into pressing charges?” Harry took her hands in his.

“There’s no question, Harry. If he’s doing things like this Viktor doesn’t deserve a single ounce of my friendship.” Hermione hugged Harry. “Harry...Ron also showed me what happened in the training room. You really scared him. You can’t let your temper get the best of you or Draco will get scared too.”

Harry nodded slowly. “I know...and I’m trying.”

“Take tomorrow off. Maybe see if Draco will let you be involved?” She suggested softly. “If you see him safe and away from Viktor perhaps you’ll be able to handle being with them as a couple on Saturday.”

Harry smiled at her. “Good idea, Mione. I’ll floo him when I get home.”

“For now, you need to come inside.” Hermione squeezed his hands. “Ron should have the books out by now and dinner's almost ready.”

“Books?” Harry asked getting up.

“There’s a law against endangering pregnant people, Harry.” She told him leading the way into the kitchen. “The penalty is up to five years in Azkaban. Abusive spouses usually get at least three years.”

“What? Why is it so prohibited?” Harry frowned at the large pile of law books. “Erm...not that I approve - obviously...”

“Well, it’s basically that pregnancies are very delicate and many of them don’t make it to full term. Of those that do...only sixty percent are magical children.” She explained carefully as she flipped to a particular page and pointed to a highlighted paragraph. “The magical community has decreased in numbers quite rapidly and a deliberate attack on a pregnant woman is bad enough. Causing intentional harm to a pregnant male is much worse. Men have a higher risk of miscarriage because nature didn’t intend for males to perform that particular task.”

“You saw how careful Seamus and Dean were when they were carrying. When Dean carried their first, they did all that research and knew not to apparate or fly.” Ron pointed out. “They changed their diets and habits. They magically warded their house differently.”

Harry nodded. He recalled having been in auror training and being assigned to inspect wards near the time Dean had conceived. The wards on Dean and Seamus’ house were upgraded and connected to the closest magical neighbor for their safety but he hadn’t known that it was due to the laws surrounding male pregnancy.

“The war didn’t help either. Voldemort running around killing people – muggles, half bloods and purebloods alike.” Hermione ranted. “We’re lucky the Ministry didn’t try to interfere! They could’ve tried to impose some stupid nonsense like a marriage law!”

“I don’t think anyone would stand for that, Mione.” Ron shook his head. “Forced marriage isn’t done anymore. Arranged marriages still happen but nobody can be forced.”

“Would that even be legal?” Harry scoffed. “How would they be able to enforce it?”

“They’d find a way to make it legal, Harry.” Ron rolled his eyes while Hermione set out the dishes. “They’d just have to publish a statement that all single people above a certain age were expected to be married by a certain date and procreate by a later date.”

“Anyway...I made lasagna tonight, boys.” Hermione grinned as she cut into the pan and served up the food.

As they ate, the matter of Draco’s situation weighed heavily on Harry’s mind. He skipped the pudding course and proceeded home to floo-call the man in question. He threw the powder and stuck his head into the fire. He was met by a house elf who rushed to find Draco.

The blond quickly walked into the floo room and spoke sharply to the elf. “Viktor isn’t to know he called, Colby. Now go.” When the elf had disappeared, Draco sighed and sank to his knees facing Harry. “Merlin! I’m so glad Viktor isn’t home yet. What is it, Harry?”

“I wanted to know if you’d let _me_ accompany you tomorrow...instead of Pansy or even in addition to her...” Harry’s earnest tone seemed to surprise Draco.

The pregnant man stared. “You’d do that? Give up a day of work to come out with me to an appointment at the healer?”

“Well, I had tomorrow off anyway. The game is Saturday and I wanted to rest properly from that crazy case.” Harry smirked at Draco. “I was only going to the office today to do paperwork but then you asked to meet for lunch and I’m really glad you did.”

“Me too...” Draco mumbled with a light stain of pink on his cheeks. “Pansy just canceled on me, actually… Y-You really wouldn’t mind following along on my errands?”

“Of course I don’t mind.” Harry grinned, already excited at the prospect.

“Alright...Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron...Shall we say half nine?” Draco had an odd half smile as he spoke.

Harry nodded. “Half nine it is. I’m looking forward to it.” He cut the connection and bit his lip in anticipation as he made his way up the stairs to his bedroom for a good night’s sleep.

The next day went swimmingly. After owling his boss that he wouldn’t be in, Harry made sure he was early to the Leaky Cauldron so Draco wouldn’t have to wait for him. The newspapers hadn’t chased after Harry in a long time so nobody made a fuss that he was out in public with the blond. They stopped at Draco’s private healer’s office down a little ways on Medic Alley and after the quick exam the pair set off to the apothecary for some new vitamin potions. After that, Draco picked up a new set of robes specially designed for pregnant males. Harry bought lunch as soon as they’d finished Draco’s itinerary and then - without incident - saw the blond back to the floo at the pub.

When he got home, Harry sent an owl to Hermione and told her how right she was. He felt so much better having seen that Draco was safe and able to take care of himself without the abusive bastard he was supposed to marry. He spent the rest of the day organizing his thoughts about Draco, his pregnancy, and the laws that were supposed to protect him and the baby from harm. He didn’t want the argument to center on Viktor but on the safety of Draco and his child. Kreacher cooked a light meal for him and then he went to sleep eagerly awaiting the morning’s event.

**0+0+0**

Upon Harry’s arrival at the pitch, once again the first thing he saw was Draco leaning against the wall next to the door. This time he was wearing his customary black trousers along with suitable wizarding robes that would keep him warm but were light enough to allow for elegant movement.

“Harry!” A multitude of voices shouted at once.

Harry frowned and looked around. He’d seen Draco call out to him but who else was here? The place was crowded but he hadn’t seen Ron and Hermione arrive just behind him. Then - from the left - Seamus and Dean were waving from the end of a line. He waved their way but stayed beside Ron and Hermione while Draco came forward to meet them.

“Viktor told me to say ‘hello’ for him and that he’ll see us after the game.” Draco was wearing a grin as he led the trio into the stadium and up a few flights of stairs.

Harry walked just behind Draco - just in case he slipped or something. The box was climate controlled so Draco removed his outer robe and set it aside. The others followed his example and got comfortable. The group relaxed and Draco ordered an assortment of food and beverages to entertain his guests but soon the game began. The mascots were paraded and the team members were introduced. When Viktor made his appearance, he swept past the box and waved at them, blowing an exaggerated kiss to Draco.

The score was quite high before the snitch even made an appearance and the group was getting a bit punchy. Ron said something funny about the opposing team’s mascot and the lot of them cracked up.

After recovering from his deep belly-laugh, Draco stood to get himself another drink but promptly swayed on his feet.

Harry stood just in time to catch the blond.

“Snaco dwooned for you, Harry!” Ron slurred from having drunk too much ale and pointed at them.

Harry caught sight of the mirror on the back wall. It almost looked like they’d been dancing and he’d dipped the blond.

Grey eyes met green and Harry smirked as he pulled Draco back onto his feet. He chuckled and Draco blushed with a giggle that sounded almost hysterical.

“I can’t believe that awful dizzy spell! It’s the first one I’ve had since I’ve been pregnant.” Draco said nervously.

“I thought all blond’s were dizzy! Isn’t that a rule?” Ron joked and although Harry wanted to laugh, just then he noticed a shadow hovering nearby.

“Viktor...” Harry breathed the name like a curse.

Draco spun in disbelief to look for his fiancé.

The large man glared chillingly at them before turning his attention back to the game. Twenty minutes later, Viktor was holding the snitch but once again his team had lost. He landed and stormed off the field.

Draco stared down at the area where his fiancé had disappeared.

“You don’t have to go down there, Draco.” Harry whispered.

“Yes...I do. He’s going to be in a snit but I’ll explain and he’ll be fine.” Draco said as if trying to convince himself more than anyone else. “He loves me, Harry.”

Harry nodded sadly. “We’ll give you a few minutes before joining you.”

The blond acknowledged this with a vague nod as he left the box.

Harry began to pace. “This is wrong...I should be there...He wasn’t alone in that embrace...”

“I have a bad feeling, Harry.” Hermione bit her lip.

“I’m going after him.” Harry had clearly gone into hero-mode as he pulled the door open and jogged down the corridor. As he hurried past a member of Viktor’s team, he heard the man say something about Krum’s hot blond ‘piece of ass’ going down to comfort him. He got to the locker room door and pushed it open just in time to hear a resounding slap. Harry’s temper flared and he truly hoped it was Viktor who’d received the abuse this time but he wasn’t counting on it. He took another step into the room only to see Draco leaning against the wall holding his face. Tears ran down his cheeks but still he tried to stand.

Viktor continued to tower over the blond with one hand clearly aimed at Draco.

“You bastard!” Harry started to rush forward but Draco spun to intercept him.

Draco stood firm as he threw his arms out at his friend. “Harry, no! Please stop! Viktor is only angry because he lost. He isn't usually this violent."

“Oh... I see. He’s just angry...” Harry shook his head and glared as the older man sneered at him before turning away. “That totally excuses him!”

“You will go directly home, Draco. No going out with Ron, Hermione and Harry. I’ll see you after the team meeting.” Victor snarled at Draco and stomped off to the showers.

“Draco, how _can_ you keep making excuses for him?” Harry pulled the blond close and stroked the pale cheek that had already begun to bruise. "Forget that it’s morally wrong to abuse your spouse - it’s _illegal_ to attack a pregnant person! If he’s like this over a stupid game what’ll happen when he gets angry around the baby?"

Draco cried into Harry’s shoulder as they heard the door open again. This time it was Hermione and, as soon as she saw them, she pulled Ron inside before locking the door.

“Harry?” Ron asked. “What should I do?”

“I’d like to tell you to arrest the bastard...but that’s Draco’s job.” Harry looked down at the distraught blond trying to communicate his desperation. “Please report him, Draco? If only for the baby’s sake...”

“Harry, I agreed to marry him! I promise you that he’s not usually like this!” Draco shook his head sadly while extricating himself from Harry’s warm safe arms. “Now, I’m expected at home and I’ll speak with him when he joins me.”

“At least let me come with you. I can protect you if he tries to harm you again.” The brunette gallantly offered.

“No...Thank you Harry, but I have to be there alone or he will be even more upset.” Draco shook his head and sighed. “And before you offer to use your invisibility cloak, the wards would tell him there was someone besides me in the property so he’d know anyway.”

The group walked with Draco to the closest floo. Harry could do nothing but remind Draco that he was welcome to stay at Grimmauld Place. This put a soft smile on the blond’s face a he left.

Once Draco had gone into the flames, Harry turned to Ron. “I didn’t see the actual slap but I heard it and Viktor was standing over him when I arrived. Draco stopped me from going after him.”

The redhead nodded decisively. “I’ll assemble some of the aurors and we’ll wait for your patronus.”

“Do you really think he’ll do something?” Hermione asked sadly.

“You didn’t see his face, Mione. He wanted to pummel Draco. My presence was the only thing stopping him.” Harry’s despairing tone chilled his friends. “I don’t think he’ll stop next time.”

“I’ll look for the stag, Harry.” Ron patted his shoulder and headed out.

Harry saw Hermione home and rushed back through the floo to get to Grimmauld. After adjusting the wards to block Viktor and alert him to any activity, he sat in a chair and waited. Hours passed and Harry fell asleep...

**0+0+0**

The wards clanged in Harry’s mind as the floo activated, waking him in a panic. The first thing he saw was blond hair as it streaked toward him. Harry stood and caught Draco as he careened through the room. He used two fingers to lift up the pale tear streaked face. The black eye stood out starkly against the rest of Draco’s pale skin. He desperately wanted to say ‘I told you so’ but restrained himself.

“Can I have him arrested now?” Harry asked gently. “Have you had enough?”

Draco couldn’t seem to find the words but he could nod. As he did so, he lifted his shirt. There...on his side and just below the ribs...was a large bruise.

Harry took a deep breath and called for Kreacher who escorted Draco to a guest room. As soon as the blond was out of sight, Harry conjured his patronus with no difficulty. “Tell Ron to go after the bastard.”

The stag bowed its head and ran through the wall.

He asked Kreacher to get a pot of tea for their guest but was told that Draco had already fallen asleep so Harry quietly looked in on him. Satisfied that Draco was safe and calm he went to sleep in his own bed which was just across the hall.

Harry woke to the sound of sobbing. He got up, went to the bathroom for the bruise erasing salve and brought it with him to knock on Draco’s door. “Draco? May I come in?”

Draco’s footsteps padded across the floor and he was sniffling as he opened the door. “Hi...Thanks for letting me crash here.”

“You’re welcome...you’re always welcome here, Draco...” Harry told him softly holding up the jar. “Can I come in? I’ll help you with the salve.”

Draco blushed but nodded and backed up to let Harry in. He walked over to the bed and took off his shirt so Harry could see the bruise. There were also some new bruises on his arms and wrists but thankfully nothing that seemed to be near the waistline of Draco’s trousers...nothing that would indicate rape.

It looked worse now than it had the night before. Harry fought to reign in his anger. “Thank Merlin you’re out of there!”

“Harry, can I ask you a question?” Draco was quiet and acting shy.

Harry nodded a little worried at the blond’s strange behavior. “Of course.”

They were interrupted suddenly as an otter patronus appeared between them and spoke in Hermione’s voice. “Harry, Ron has Viktor in custody. Also, don’t use healing salve until Draco has been examined by a proper healer. I’ve called St. Mungo’s and they’re awaiting your arrival.” The otter slowly dissipated.

Harry sighed reluctantly backing away. “I’m sorry, Draco.”

The blond shrugged. “It’s ok. We can do that later. Can we eat before we go? I’m starving.”

Harry nodded and called for Kreacher. When the elf appeared, Harry looked at his guest. “What would you like, Draco?”

The blond thought for a moment before biting his lip. “Can you make blintzes?”

Kreacher bowed low. “Kreacher is knowing how to make such things.”

“Can you make them with apples?” Draco shrugged helplessly. “I’ve kind of been craving apples.”

“It’s fine, Draco. I’m sure Kreacher is perfectly able to make blintzes with any fruit you’d like.” Harry grinned at the blond’s shyness.

Kreacher agreed that he could and immediately set off to the kitchen while Harry led Draco into the dining room. Harry floo-called the hospital and told them they’d be there after he and Draco had breakfast. The blintzes were light and fluffy and Kreacher made them with apple and cinnamon. Draco really enjoyed it if his moans were anything to go by.

Draco seemed a little nervous when they arrived at St. Mungo’s but calmed down when Harry offered to stick by his side through the whole thing. The healers weren’t the only ones waiting for them when they got to the lobby. Harry’s boss, Head Auror Gawain Robards, was consulting as well. In a pensieve, they all witnessed Draco’s memory of the attack and Harry’s memory of Draco’s arrival in Grimmauld. After that the healers poked and prodded him, performing magical tests as well as a physical exam to be sure the baby was alright. When the healers were finished with the tests, the lead healer met with Draco and Harry in a private office.

“Mr. Malfoy, your baby is in perfect health. The outer wall of the fabricated uterus is bruised and you will likely feel sore for a few days but there is no damage to the child.” She told him with a gentle smile.

Draco placed his free hand on his abdomen lightly and closed his eyes in a moment of relief. Harry’s hand was in the other one and he squeezed it as he opened his eyes again.

“Mr. Malfoy one of the tests we did was able to determine the gender of the fetus...” She said. “Would you like to know what you’re having?”

“Already? I thought it wasn’t detectable for a few more months.” Draco frowned at her.

“The test we used was very specialized and originally meant to detect abnormalities in the placenta but what it actually detects is the presence of certain hormones in the carrier’s system.” She explained. “A rise in some hormones indicates that the child is one gender rather than the other. So would you like to know?”

Harry was excited. When he’d decided to become friendly with Draco, he’d never imagined being quite this close. He looked at the blond who was awfully quiet. “Do you have a preference?”

Draco nodded slowly. “I really hope it’s a boy.”

Harry smiled. “Why?”

Draco shrugged. “I’ve just always wanted a son...besides I already have the perfect name for him.”

The healer grinned. “Then I suppose it’s mother’s - erm - carrier’s intuition. You are indeed expecting a boy.”

Draco’s expression morphed into one of pleasant surprise. “I am?”

“So, what’s his name?” Harry asked. He was very curious.

Draco bit his lip and shook his head with a mysterious smirk. “I don’t think I’m ready to share yet.”

The healer let them go and they met Robards in another office down the hall. Harry’s boss was kind and professional as he took Draco’s statement as well as Harry’s. By the time the pair left the hospital, it was almost noon. They strolled down the hallway toward the floo still talking quietly.

“Harry, I don’t want to impose any further.” Again Draco seemed nervous but Harry chalked it up to his relationship with Viktor. “Would you mind terribly if I used your floo to get to the manor?”

Harry smiled through his disappointment and nodded. “What about lunch? I can get Kreacher to make you something...”

“Tempting...” Draco bit his lip. “Those blintzes were heaven... But I can’t. I have to inform my parents that the wedding is off and apply the salve as well as get my things from Viktor’s house.”

“I don’t mind helping you...” Harry mumbled awkwardly although the floo room was completely empty.

Draco’s grey eyes narrowed at the brunette. “Why are you being so nice about this?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Harry stared at the blond but managed to avoid his eyes. “This kind of thing is what friends are for.”

“Yes, but we _just_ became friends, Harry...I don’t see Hermione and Ron opening their home up to me. It wasn’t Pansy’s elf that made me blintzes this morning, was it?” Draco asked. “She’s been my friend ...almost since time began and she never saw through my flimsy explanations of the bruises. She never saw how deep Viktor’s cutting remarks truly sliced into me...”

“Hermione and Ron would be there for you, Draco. If you had no place else to go, they would open their door...” Harry protested weakly.

“But they aren’t...and there’s a reason for that - isn’t there?” Draco murmured turning skittish and edging away from Harry. “I have to wonder at your motives.”

Harry caught on quickly that Draco was placing him along the same line as Viktor. “Draco, it’s true there’s a reason, but it’s not what you think. I’m not trying to control you! Please don’t paint me with the same brush as Viktor.”

“Why shouldn’t I?” Draco chewed his lip and tried to run past Harry and back into the hospital proper. “Let me pass, Harry...”

The brunette was careful to catch Draco’s hand rather than anywhere more intimate. “Draco, I’ve had a bit of a crush on you...” He trailed off at the confused expression Draco wore. “It’s been a long time since the war and the things we did or said in school...well that was just pulling pigtails - wasn’t it?”

Draco calmed upon seeing that Harry wasn’t turning forceful. “Was it?”

“I think so.” Harry nodded and hesitantly urged the blond closer to himself. “I really like you...and my friends know that...I promise that’s the only reason it’s not them you’re staying with.”

A throat cleared. It was Ron. “Mione has been looking for you two...Seems the Malfoys have ministry contacts and one of them told Draco’s parents about the arrest. They’re on their way to Robards’ office.”

“Thanks, Ron...” Draco’s eyes went back to Harry’s face. “Harry and I will go there directly.”

Harry’s lips curved slightly. “You really want me with you?”

The blond nodded slowly. “I do.”

_Please let him remember he said that!_ Harry thought as he leaned in to place a chaste but promising kiss on Draco’s cheek.

**0+0+0**

They arrived at the ministry by floo just moments later. Hermione hadn’t timed her warning a second too soon as the elder Malfoys had just boarded the lift before Harry called out for someone to hold it for them.

Draco rushed into his mother’s arms as soon as she opened them and Lucius Malfoy barely controlled his sneer in Harry’s direction. “Mr. Potter...I believe we have you to thank for getting Draco away from that abusive brute he was going to marry.”

Harry winced at the implication that he’d had to save the day. “Excuse me sir, I should point out that I only expressed my concern...as a friend...that Viktor should’ve been treating him better.”

“Nonsense, Draco has been told on numerous occasions that Viktor was overly harsh with him.” Lucius seemed to glare in Draco’s direction as he continued. “His mother expressed concern along the same lines as your own but she was repeatedly rebuffed and ignored.”

“Excuse me sir, but it sounds as if you’re blaming _Draco_ for something...” Harry frowned feeling as though he shouldn’t be talking about Draco like he’s not there.

“Well, I’m sure it needn’t have continued for as long as it did. He had times away from the man after all. He could’ve talked to us or his friends. He could’ve gone to the authorities.” Lucius lectured in Draco’s direction noting with smugness when his son flinched.

Harry glared at the older man but spoke gently to Draco. “Defend yourself, Draco.”

The blond only stood there letting the words batter him.

“ _That’s_ why he ended up with an abusive man, Lucius.” Harry growled at the elder blond. “You’re verbally abusive to people - including him - so he thinks it’s not a big deal. Well it is! Viktor started with words, Mr. Malfoy... and look where it got him.”

The lift stopped and they all filed out only to continue their argument in the hallway.

Lucius sneered at his son’s defender. “I personally wonder what happened to start all this anyway. Was Viktor truly unprovoked in the first attack?”

“It doesn’t matter!” Harry was outraged. “Nothing short of attempted murder should’ve been enough to provoke a physical attack on Draco!” Harry couldn’t see it because he was so furious with Lucius but his words gave Draco pause. “You know...words can sometimes cut deeper than any weapon.” He swung a hand in a slashing motion and then pointed at Draco’s father. “Magical or physical.”

“How dare you?” Lucius’ face twisted in anger that there could be any truth to Harry’s words.

“Father.” Draco’s voice was quiet but that’s what made them all turn to face him. “He just wanted power and control. The words - no...I gave him that because I had no confidence in myself. I thought he loved me but he didn’t.”

“Are you saying that your mother and I didn’t give you enough confidence in yourself?” Lucius glared at his son. “We gave you everything you could ever want!”

Draco sighed heavily and shook his head. “That gave me arrogance, Father, not confidence.”

Lucius was almost snarling. “How is it our fault that you fell prey to this cretin?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Mr. Malfoy.” Robards had come up behind the elder Malfoy while they were yelling at each other. “Anyone can fall for an act like that. None of you may want to hear it said this way, but Draco was a victim.”

“The important thing is that he isn’t anymore.” Harry said firmly as he patted Draco’s shoulder. “Now he’ll be a survivor instead.”

Draco bit his lip with a soft smile. “Thanks, Harry.”

“Listen, Malfoy family...Harry...The ball is rolling.” Robards became serious. “The prosecutor will be in touch. There’s nothing else I needed to speak with any of you about.”

Lucius glared at the head auror before tossing his hair and taking his wife’s hand. Together the elder Malfoys stalked regally back into the lift.

Draco stared after them but Harry remained at his side.

Robards cleared his throat. “Well, Harry, I hope to see you back in the office tomorrow. Eh...Let’s try not to have anymore scenes in the hallway, hmmm?”

Harry’s face flushed with color as he looked around at some of the weekend staff who were peeking around doors and down the hall.

“I managed to cordon the area with a silencing charm but young Mr. Malfoy might’ve wished or more discretion.” Harry’s boss gave them a knowing look. “Go on home and sort yourselves out.”

Harry took down the silencing charm and escorted Draco back down to the floo room.


	3. Chapter 3

**0+0+0**

Finally back in Grimmauld Place, Harry called for tea and sandwiches in Draco’s room. He carefully applied the salve to Draco’s bruises as the blond vented about his father’s lack of support.

“Mummy didn’t say much.” Harry heard Draco mutter into his teacup. “She was always the one who let me talk about feelings and stuff, you know.”

Harry tried to make light of the ministry episode. “Yeah, your dad didn’t really seem the type.”

Snorting with minimal amusement Draco took a sip of tea and looked up at Harry through wet lashes. “I knew he’d be upset but I didn’t think he’d blame me for it all.”

Harry pulled out a handkerchief and held it out to the blond.

Draco took it with a grimace. “Merlin take these blasted pregnancy hormones!” Standing, he moved toward the window as he dabbed his eyes and sniffled into the soft cloth. “I know I’d planned on going back to the manor...”

Harry stood too and came up close to Draco.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t mind me staying here?” Draco whispered, glancing behind him as Harry moved in closer.

The brunette lifted his arms to curve around the blond as he turned to face him. “I’m quite sure.”

Draco leaned into Harry and allowed himself to relax. He felt safe and warm again...and he wanted to keep that feeling as well as the person giving it to him. Hesitantly Draco lifted his head to look at the brunette.

Harry looked down into Draco’s piercing grey eyes and found them hypnotizing. He lowered his head and softly captured Draco’s pale pink lips.

Both of their eyes closed at the first taste of each other. Draco pressed himself closer even as Harry tightened his arms. Feeling wanted, Draco got bolder. He opened his lips just enough for Harry’s tongue to slip in.

Harry pressed his advantage and delved into the blond’s welcoming warmth. He let his tongue simply play with Draco’s because he didn’t care for the dominance games.

When Draco finally drew back, they stared at each other panting from lack of air.

Draco’s eyes had turned to molten silver. “Oh...I must insist on doing more of that...often.”

Harry smiled softly. “I don’t want to overwhelm you, Draco. We should go slowly. I won’t lie to you - it’ll kill me to go slow - but I want your trust and your love as much as I want your body.”

Draco blushed and looked down. “I never thought to hear any of that from you, Harry...but then, I never thought I’d want to.”

Harry grinned. “Luckily ‘going slowly’ doesn’t preclude enjoying lovely kisses like that first one.”

Draco’s blush deepened as he tipped his head back and once again welcomed Harry into his life.

**0+0+0**

The next day, Draco sat at the table waiting for Kreacher to bring him crepes Suzette while Harry had asked for chocolate chip pancakes. They’d woken up within minutes of each other and met on the stairs. Draco’s toes curled at the memory of the kiss they’d shared. Then, Kreacher had delivered the morning version of the Daily Prophet as soon as the pair had sat at the table and ruined everything.

The headline screamed: ‘ARRESTED: Worldwide Quidditch Star Turns Abusive on Pregnant Fiancé.’

Without warning, the floo activated.

Harry checked his wards with lightning speed. “Whoever it is, they’re coming from Mione and Ron’s house but I don’t recognize the signature…”

The floo activated again and his time Hermione walked into the kitchen moments later. “Hi, Harry! Good morning, Draco! Harry, I forgot that you’d raised the highest level of your wards and tried to send someone through.”

“I don’t recognize the signature, Mione. Who is it?” Harry asked sounding very official.

“It’s Pansy.” Draco answered for her. “Isn’t it, Hermione?”

Harry’s best friend nodded and turned to face him. “She floo-called for you at Viktor’s, and the manor before contacting me in a panic.”

“Harry, I should at least speak with her. Would you please let her in?” Draco sounded strange as he said the last few words.

“Draco, you’ve had access to the wards for the last twenty-four hours.” Harry confided. “It’s up to you if you’d like to let her in.”

The blond stared at him.

“What?” Harry asked with a light frown. “I just didn’t think you’d like being caged…”

“Viktor didn’t give me free access to his wards…not even after I accepted his proposal.” Draco whispered awed at the differences between the two men. “I think he just liked making me ask permission for things…”

Harry nodded slowly. “I’m not him, Draco. You’re my friend…my boyfriend…not a slave or prisoner.”

Hermione – who’d been watching with interest – interrupted then. “Boyfriend?”

Harry smirked at her before looking intently at the blond. “Perhaps we should allow Pansy to join us before we explain?”

Draco lifted his wand and used his magical core to search for his ties to the ward spells. He adjusted them, nodded to Hermione and then he kissed Harry’s cheek. “Thank you.”

Harry kissed his lips lightly as the floo activated a third and fourth time to allow Pansy and Ron to come through.

The woman didn’t say a word until she stood face to face with her friend. “I’ll get to you in a bit.” She pointed carelessly at Harry without even looking at him and speared Draco with her eyes. “The Prophet this morning…True or false?”

Draco didn’t meet her eyes. “True.”

Her angry expression crumbled. “Oh, Draco! How could you lie to me?”

“It wasn’t a total lie, Pans. He did like rough sex.” Draco shrugged sadly. “It’s not your fault you fell for it.”

She turned to Harry and explained. “We’re best friends. We go shopping together. We see each other naked. I saw the bruises the night of the party but he gave me this sassy little smirk and said ‘Viktor and I like it a little rough’.”

Harry nodded. “You didn’t wonder why he hadn’t gotten them healed afterward?”

“Some people like the soreness to last. I’ve been involved with a few of that type. They typically wait a day or so before healing bruises or sore muscles.” Pansy moved to Draco’s side and hugged him. “Never lie to me again Draco Malfoy!”

Draco stood and hugged her back properly. “I’ll try not to, Pans.”

There was silence for a few seconds before Pansy turned a glare on Harry. “Now what’s this I hear about a new boyfriend…”

“He saved me, Pans. He’s been my friend for a couple of months and he noticed the abuse.” Draco confessed. “It wasn’t just physical. It was verbal and emotional too.”

“Didn’t you notice the way Viktor spoke to him?” Harry asked gently holding his hand out to Draco who took it and squeezed. “The ‘almost perfect body’ remark during the dinner celebration was only one thing I noticed. Draco would also quote him. ‘Viktor says’ was definitely a phrase I dreaded hearing from your lips, Draco…It hurt me to hear the things he wanted from you.”

Pansy stared at the two of them.

Draco looked down at the plate of food that had just appeared in front of him. “I stopped eating bread for a while, Pans…because he’d told me I was getting pudgy and needed to tone up. He made me leave the bruises so they would ‘teach me a lesson’.”

“He beat you that night didn’t he?” Hermione asked gently but knowingly. Ron squeezed her hand.

Draco didn’t pretend to misunderstand. “That first double date with you and Ron…yes…At dinner, he’d been polite – just insisting I use your first names. If I made a mistake, he pinched my thigh under the table. We got home and he smacked me across the back of the head…landed a few punches to my stomach and slapped me in the face until I could hold a flawless conversation using your names.”

Harry was so proud of the blond for speaking of this when he knew most people would hold it all in. “But he placed an unnatural emphasis on them when he spoke to me one time and it triggered a memory from a domestic violence case I’d done. It was the day we’d first spoken in the lift at work.”

“I tried to call you Granger…” Draco looked at Hermione. “I tried to call Ron by his last name as well…”

“You corrected yourself mid word and it came out as if it had been beaten out of you.” Harry winced at his wording but Draco nodded with sad but gentle acceptance.

“As it had…” The blond bit his lip.

“This is why you haven’t spoken to Blaise in months – isn’t it?” Pansy asked in shock. “Viktor disapproved of such a strong male influence on you.”

Draco nodded with jerky movements. “It also seemed to get worse when Harry entered the picture.”

“He was jealous…And once he saw me with you…” Harry gasped. “Oh, Draco…”

“Don’t you dare apologize!” The blond’s voice was soft but strong. “You were the catalyst that provoked the explosion but the cause was there the whole time. He was obsessed with possessing and controlling me…and I let it happen instead of leaving or getting help.”

“You didn’t ‘let it happen’, Draco!” Harry told him sharply. “You couldn’t have stopped it.”

“I could’ve escaped it. Like my father said yesterday…” Draco trailed off at the thundercloud expression on Harry’s face.

Although he looked fierce, Harry spoke calmly. “Draco, please…don’t let your father’s words become what Viktor’s words were. Please don’t quote him to us?”

“What does he mean, Draco?” Pansy asked.

“Lucius blames Draco for being abused…says he could’ve stopped it or escaped it. He pointed out that Draco wasn’t under constant threat. He worked and socialized and such so he could’ve gone to the authorities during one of those times.” Harry told her.

“Viktor has contacts at my job. They would’ve informed him of whatever I reported.” Draco admitted quietly. “My friends were either driven away or made oblivious by my lies…or they were really his friends and not truly mine…until Harry.”

Pansy pulled Harry up to stand facing her and then she hugged him “Thank you for saving him, Potter… Harry.”

“You’re welcome?” Harry hugged her back but looked at Draco who was smiling softly. When she let go he offered everyone breakfast and they all sat down. Kreacher came and took orders before disappearing again and that’s when Harry asked Draco a question that had been on his mind for at least a day. “Draco I meant to ask you…I noticed you’re not wearing Viktor’s engagement ring. I’m glad.”

“That wasn’t a question…” Draco smirked.

“Smart-alack.” Harry glare playfully.  “Did you even like it?”

Draco snorted. “Not even a tiny bit. It was much too feminine and gaudy for me. I would’ve liked smooth silver or platinum with one stone in an elegant cut…perhaps emerald.”

Harry grinned. “That was my instinctive reaction to seeing it on you...feminine and gaudy.”

“Well, he wanted to flaunt me. I was just a possession to him and he liked to show me off.” Draco told the group shivering a little until Harry moved closer and put an arm around him.

“Like the piano thing...right?” Ron finally commented after having watched the whole conversation.

Draco nodded absently. “I hate the piano. I tried to learn as a child but never could get it right. I much prefer the guitar.”

Hermione smothered a giggle. “Such a muggle instrument for a pureblood to learn.”

“That’s what he said when he found out that I’d learned it in school from a half-blood I dated but I love the sounds it makes...so soothing.” Draco sounded wistful. “I should get my guitar from its hiding place.”

“Where is it?” Harry asked.

“Back at Viktor’s.” Draco frowned. “I do hope he didn’t destroy it.”

“I’ll go with you.” Harry declared.

The blond shook his head. “You’re due at work in under an hour. Pansy will accompany me and we will retrieve everything I left there.”

Pansy lifted her head and fixed her gaze on Harry. “Blaise will be joining us.”

Harry fought a grin. “I hope so. I’d feel better if he did.”

“Really?” Draco asked softly.

“Blaise was only a threat to Viktor because he was strong enough to protect you. He’s not a threat to me because I’m not a threat to you.” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear. “Adjust the wards to let him in and then Pansy can bring him back.”

Draco said nothing but did as Harry suggested.

“Be open with him, Draco. He’s your friend...I’m sure you can trust him.” Harry finished his meal and hurried through the floo with Ron after a quick kiss to Draco’s forehead.

The day seemed to drag for Harry since Draco wasn’t there, but the blond did surprise him with a visit at lunchtime. They went back to the muggle cafe and Draco had a much more substantial meal than the first time he’d gone. Harry was happy to see his boyfriend but he was even happier to hear that Blaise Zabini had proven trustworthy.

Draco chattered to Harry as he cut his chicken. “He forgave me for the things I’d said to him last and was happy to escort me and Pansy to Viktor’s place.”

“Good.” Harry told him. “I hope you got everything, because I’ve just been informed that Viktor’s trial is going ahead soon. He’s been released on bail but put under house arrest until the trial.”

Draco stared at Harry. “And you didn’t tell me?”

“It just happened an hour ago, Draco. There was red tape and paperwork.” Harry calmed Draco with a light caress on the arm. “He wasn’t a threat to you or the others yet.”

Draco sighed and leaned into Harry. “I’ll see if I can work from home until the trial. I suddenly don’t feel safe leaving you or Grimmauld.”

“You can floo to and from work, Draco. I’ll be with you.” Harry said soothingly. “So will Ron. You work in the auror department after all.”

“And if they send me out somewhere?” Draco wanted to know. “He’s got friends - contacts!”

“We can speak with Robards.” Harry reassured the blond. “But you can’t sound as frantic as you do now, love.”

“Hold me, Harry.” Draco shook in Harry’s arms...breathing in his calming presence. When Draco was ready he backed off a little and they returned to their meals.

They met with Robards as soon as they returned to the ministry and he agreed that Draco would not be assigned outside of the auror department for the next month or so - until the end of the trial. He also asked for a list of the people Draco knew of that associated with Viktor inside the ministry. Draco left Harry feeling safe once again.

When Harry got home, he heard music coming from upstairs but it stopped as he approached. Draco was placing a guitar into its case and then he turned to face the brunette.

“What little I heard was lovely... Why did you stop?” Harry asked leaning in for a kiss.

“I’m not ready to let people watch me yet.” Draco smiled sadly. “I’m out of practice.”

“Alright, but I hope that will be soon.” Harry said holding Draco close and changing the subject. “Something smells nice, Kreacher must be cooking.”

Draco relaxed. Maybe this would really work out...

**0+0+0**

Tears streamed down Draco’s face...happy ones. The Wizengamot had decreed that Viktor was in violation of several laws - not only attacking a pregnant wizard. They convicted him on a rape charge as well as several assault charges and sentenced him to ten years in Azkaban with the possibility of parole after the seventh year. Until then, Draco was free to live his life again.

It had been over three months since Draco had left Viktor. He was fully healed and his pregnancy was progressing well. He received regular counseling for his experience in an abusive relationship and he was still dating Harry, but he now had nights out with Blaise and Pansy. He also didn’t feel oppressed or caged or put on display the way he had with Viktor. He had nightmares of Viktor hurting him but knew that Harry was there instead.

Still taking things slowly, he had yet to let Harry into his bed. The pair hugged and kissed regularly they’d even frotted on the couch once but lately he was getting antsy. He didn’t miss Viktor but he did miss sex and masturbation wasn’t cutting it. Even his favorite dildo fell short of his fantasies of Harry making love to him.

Harry took Draco to dinner and then had all of their friends over for drinks the night of the sentencing. Draco fell asleep on the couch after a few cups of hot chocolate so the guests left while Harry put him to bed. The brunette tucked his boyfriend in and kissed his cheek before changing into soft flannel pyjamas and slipping into his own bed across the hall.

A few hours later, Harry woke to a blood curdling scream and he hurried across the hallway to Draco’s side not caring that his shirt caught and ripped on the doorframe. “Draco? What’s wrong? What happened?” He tore the shirt all the way off and wrapped the blond in his arms.

“V-Viktor was here.” Draco looked around worriedly and clung to a half-naked Harry. “He saw us kiss and raised his wand with the killing curse on his lips.”

“It’s alright, Draco...shhh. Calm down, love.” Harry got on the bed and cradled Draco as close to his side as the small baby bump would allow - skin to overheated skin.

Draco sobbed and put a hand on his bump. “He was shouting about wanting his child. Harry, I know this was just a dream but...”

“He won’t get you or our son, Draco.” Harry told his boyfriend as he softly stroked his platinum locks. “I promise you are both safe...”

Draco sniffed and pressed close to Harry just as Harry moved to lie on his side. “Mmmm...”  

The sound was a cross between a moan and a whimper and Harry’s eyes flew open in surprise as he felt Draco getting hard.

“Harry? I need you...” Draco’s voice was low and breathy. “Kiss me, Harry...please?”

Harry wasn’t reluctant to give him this. He captured Draco’s lips and let his tongue caress Draco’s.

“Harry!” The blond moaned as he broke free. “Yes...Harry, please? Please stay in here? Stay with me?”

Harry just whispered. “I will, love. I’m not going anywhere...”

Draco let the silence stand for a moment but then began to rain small nibbling kisses on Harry’s bare chest and neck.

“Draco, what are you doing?” Harry asked closing his eyes to savor the feelings.

“I want to kiss you, Harry...I want more than that too.” Draco whispered between kisses.

Harry was pleasantly surprised. He chuckled as he pulled Draco on top of him. “Are you sure you’re ready for more?”

Straddling one leg, Draco bit his lip and pressed his erection against Harry’s thigh. “Mmm...so ready.”

“Will the baby be okay?” Harry tried to keep the blond on top but Draco had other ideas.

“Yes...” Draco lowered his mouth onto Harry’s and rolled so that Harry hovered above him.

Seeing his position, Harry nipped at Draco’s lips before lifting his weight off of Draco’s pregnant stomach. “Draco - the baby?”

“Yes - he’ll be fine.” Draco smirked. “The healer said I should keep up with a healthy lifestyle - including my sex life...but I’ll need help with that...Can I count on you?”

If Harry were capable of rational thought, he would’ve found that funny instead of alluring. As it stood, Harry simply nodded and answered. “Absolutely.”

“I had a feeling you’d say that...” Draco whispered as Harry moved to strip Draco’s cotton tank top off.

As soon as Harry revealed Draco’s chest he began to draw circles and swirls on the bare skin. “So smooth...silky skin...How does it taste, Draco?” He asked as he stretched his tongue out to lap at the sensitive peak of Draco’s nipple.

“Ahh! Harry, yes!” Draco trembled with want. “I want!”

“Yeah? What do you want?” Harry teased him and licked the opposite nipple before raining kisses over the spot where their son rested.

“I-I want you!” Draco arched trying to reach up and hold Harry but Harry decided to pull off his and Draco’s pyjama pants.

“You have me...” He placed a few open mouth kisses along Draco’s waistband as he slipped the fabric over the rapidly swelling flesh. “And I have you.”

“Yes...Yes, Harry have me!” Draco moaned wantonly. “I want you in me.”

“Not yet, love.” Harry grinned. He’d hoped that Draco would be on the bottom. He wanted to pamper and please the beautiful blond. He was glad Draco didn’t have a third layer to strip off so they could proceed.

Draco whined as Harry spread his legs and cupped his balls. “H-Harry please?”

Harry licked a stripe up the hard length of his lover’s cock. “Shhh... I’ll take care of you.”

Draco tried to relax but he was frantic with need. Harry’s mouth and touch were driving him crazy.

Harry stroked and teased and licked before repeating the process. Only when Draco was nearly sobbing from need did Harry Accio his tube of lubricant. Harry smiled at the glazed look in Draco’s eyes.

Draco - for his part - wasn’t completely out of it. He lifted his legs to give Harry better access and couldn’t help gasping his pleasure as Harry’s finger breached him.

Harry watched Draco’s face for signs of discomfort as he moved his finger in and out a few times before adding a second finger.

Draco moaned and his hands fisted in the sheets as he felt Harry stretching him. His first time with Viktor came to his mind unbidden. The older man had never taken such time and care to prepare him - a quick spell or even just some spit. The thought, now almost made him feel used by his former fiancé but Harry was slowly banishing those horrible memories and that brought him back to the moment.

Harry added a third finger and now Draco was bucking under his touch while chanting the word ‘please’.

Draco shuddered in Harry’s tender embrace but remained pliant as Harry took his place between Draco’s pale thighs. He lined his cock up with Draco’s slick and ready hole and proceeded to push inside. Draco gasped at the sudden fullness. “Gods yes! Oh Harry!”

Harry pushed forward until he felt Draco’s cheeks against his balls. “You’re so hot! So tight!”

“Move, Harry! Oh, please move!” Draco begged, his hands scrambling for purchase on Harry’s back.

Harry gripped the blond’s ass as he pulled out. A whimper was heard when he pushed all the way back in.

Draco was quite a vocal lover, and Harry was pleased as punch. Every move he made, Draco moaned or sighed. Harry held tight to his blond lover as he thrust in deep and Draco let out a loud yell when Harry found his prostate.

Harry didn’t drag things out, he took Draco’s mouth and proceeded to dominate the kiss while keeping up a steady rhythm of pounding into the other man.

Draco maneuvered his hand between their bodies and began to stroke himself. Things quickly escalated and Draco was soon crying Harry’s name out loudly while covering their chests and stomachs in white creamy juices. Draco panted his relief and gave into another kiss before playfully demanding that Harry clean them both up so they could sleep.

Harry woke to see platinum hair. He smiled as he reached out one hand to stroke it but frowned when his hand met a nose. He bit his lip to suppress a chuckle. Draco’s hair was covering his face so Harry parted the hair and uncovered the lovely face of his boyfriend just in time to see the pale eyelids flutter and open.

“Good morning, love.” Harry whispered and leaned forward to kiss Draco’s cheek.

In answer, Draco turned his head - not caring about morning breath - to be certain that Harry’s lips met his own. Harry decided that if Draco didn’t care about morning breath then neither did he. He gave in to the kiss and moaned with pleasure as Draco took a turn in asserting himself.

The blond, however only moved forward to cuddle into Harry’s arms. “Good morning.”

Mildly frustrated, Harry groaned. “Tease!”

Draco chuckled. “I never tease...I do want you again.”

“Oh, do you?” Harry snorted softly.

“Yes...and I very much enjoy being where I was last night.” The blond wore a smug grin. “But we need to talk a little too.” The smile dimmed a little. “I’d been trying to find a way to sneak you into my bed...because I’ve been fantasizing about you - about us...but I realized that I should've just come out and asked for what I wanted. That awful nightmare happened before I could and I took advantage of your comforting me to persuade you to have sex with me.”

“Draco, I’m your boyfriend...” Harry crinkled his nose. “Let’s try this again...Draco, I’m your lover...” He nodded content with this word. “I’m your lover. I want you as much as you want me and I fantasize about you at least as much as you do about me...more because I’ve been doing it longer.”

“Really?” Draco bit his lip.

“Yes.” Harry answered decisively and punctuated the word with a nod. “Now...what exactly did you mean a moment ago about where you were last night?”

Draco blushed. “Well, being on bottom, of course.”

“Are you sure?” Harry frowned. He didn’t want any remnant of the abuse Viktor had perpetrated on Draco to remain.

“I can hear the gears turning in your head Harry.” Draco lifted a hand to stroke Harry’s cheek. “How can I reassure you that this has nothing to do with Viktor?”

“I’ll believe you if you tell me it’s true.” Harry promised.

“I’ve preferred being bottom ever since I can remember, Harry. Viktor didn’t force me into that spot...I promise.” Draco’s voice and gaze both remained steady.

Harry groaned in relief and leaned down to take control of his lover’s mouth.

Draco eagerly returned the gesture pressing his still naked body against Harry’s. He moaned as his nipples rubbed against Harry’s chest. Harry broke the kiss for air but began kissing Draco’s neck. He took some of the platinum hair in his hand and tilted Draco’s head.

“Harry?” Draco sounded worried. “Please don’t mark me.”

Harry let go. He wanted to do it. He wanted to lower his mouth to that soft supple throat and leave a large bruise...the thought of bruises sobered him. “I’m sorry.” He whispered and stood up to back away.

“No!” Draco started frantically shaking his head. “No...Harry don’t leave. You weren’t hurting me! Please - just don’t leave a bite mark.”

“Don’t you see? I was moving on instinct, Draco. I didn’t even realize until you stopped me what I was doing.” Harry suppressed tears. “I don’t want to hurt you or even just remind you of him.”

Draco saw what he was saying. “Ok...Then we won’t worry about marks and we can heal them when we’re done making love. You’re not reminding me of him because you’ll heal the bruises and he never let me.”

Harry fell a little bit more in love with Draco then as the blond bravely tilted his head to bare his throat. He chuckled and placed a kiss on the smooth skin. “You’re so lovely, Draco...and so brave...” He kissed Draco fiercely on the lips and it didn’t take long to return to where Draco had interrupted them. This time when Harry latched his lips onto the sweet flesh of Draco’s throat, he licked and suckled and bit down hard causing Draco to squeal with surprised pleasure.

“In me, Harry - Please?” Draco whined clawing at Harry’s back.

Still stretched from the night before, Harry only needed a small amount of lube but he rubbed it in liberally anyway before bringing his cock to press into Draco’s opening.

The blond gave a keening cry as Harry thrust in and hit his sweet spot. “Ooh! Harry! Oh, Gods!”

“Love how you respond to me, Draco.” Harry told him softly. “Love how sensitive you are...how vocal.”

“Mmmm! Harry!” Draco was panting with need. “Say something! Talk to me!

“You’re so hot and tight around me - around my cock. Love the feel of being in you.” Harry was thrusting and grunting and suddenly he felt his balls tighten. He took hold of Draco’s cock and pulled lightly.

“Mmm! More!” Draco commanded breathlessly. “I need to come!”

Harry looked into the shimmering silver eyes of his lover and began to pump the blond’s cock furiously. “I want to see you come... I want to see how I make you feel...Come for me.”

Draco stared up into Harry’s emerald eyes and let himself be transported to Heaven. He was barely aware of Harry’s next two thrusts until he heard his name moaned into his throat.

They both just lay there for a moment after and recovered.

“That was beautiful...” Draco whispered even as he reached for his wand. “ _Evanesco_.”

“I’ll get the salve.” Harry pressed a light kiss to the bruise he’d made.

“Harry...it can wait...Let’s get breakfast first...” Draco told him hesitantly.

The brunette frowned. “I don’t understand.”

“I liked it...” Draco bit his lip. “When you made the mark. Why did I like it? I feel like a freak - I liked having you bruise me. So why did I not like Viktor doing it?”

“I think it’s because you had a say in it...” Harry wrapped his arms around his distraught lover. “Viktor never gave you a choice.”

“So because I chose to let you do it and I enjoyed the feeling of you doing it...its ok to like it?” Draco sounded confused.

“Love, only you can decide what’s ok for your body. If you feel the need to mark me like that...it’s ok. If you decide that you don’t like me marking you. I’ll never do it again.” Harry swore sincerely.

Draco nodded slowly making up his mind. “I really did like it when you marked me, Harry...and I don’t mind if you do it again...”

Harry sighed in relief. “I’m happy you feel that way...but if you change your mind...you only need to tell me.”

Draco nodded. “I want to leave it...”

“If you like...” Harry said softly. “But you know there will be questions.”

“Maybe we should heal this one and next time you can pick a different spot.” Draco blushed.

Harry grinned. If Draco was already thinking of next time, then he was really over this one small hurdle. The pair got ready for work and Harry applied the bruise salve before going down for breakfast. Kreacher made increasingly better and healthier meals for them. This morning’s breakfast of egg white vegetable omelets was delicious and healthy and it really energized them for the day. The work day was busy but Draco remained in the office while Harry went out into the field with Ron. Once they got home, Draco moved his things into Harry’s room. They settled into a delightful routine having dinner once per week with Harry’s friends and once per week with Draco’s friends and life slowly went back to normal.

**0+0+0**

One day, around a month later, Draco’s parents invited them to dinner at the manor. They accepted and had a decent time. Lucius was civil if not cordial but Narcissa had a suspicious twinkle in her eyes.

When they got home, the pair laid on their bed talking before trying to sleep. Their hands were splayed out on Draco’s belly when they suddenly felt the baby kick.

Harry gasped. “Wow...This is so neat...Hi baby...I’m Harry.”

“Stop, Harry. You’re not simply ‘Harry’...” Draco said with a soft smile. “You’re _my_ Harry. You’re my lover and you’ll be in Thuban’s life for a good long while.”

Harry stared. “His name is Thuban?”

“It's a star in the constellation that I was named after.” Draco nodded and winced as the baby kicked again - this time in the ribs. “Alright Thuban, if you insist I’ll tell him the rest...” He turned to face Harry and looked up into the green eyes of his lover. “Yes, I think our little Thuban James will be a very active child.”

Harry’s lips mouthed the words ‘Thuban James’ over and over before biting down on his lip to stop the tears. “James?” He asked. “Really?”

“Yes, Harry.” Draco nodded. “I know you probably wouldn't let me name him after you. But you saved me from Viktor... you saved us both and I want to honor that.”

Harry grinned tremulously. “Thank you...”

Draco smiled as his lover tried to get his head around this. “You know, he should probably know what to call you when he arrives...I’ll be ‘daddy’, I think...perhaps ‘papa’ for you?”

Harry nodded, speechless...and after a long silence the brunette changed the subject away from such emotional subjects. “You know, Draco...Your mother was looking at us strangely today...How does she feel about you being with me?”

Draco snorted softly. “She's very glad I'm away from Viktor...but wishes I were married before having Thuban. She's disappointed that all of her wedding plans are going to be wasted.”

“They don't necessarily have to go to waste..." Harry murmured as his eyes began to close.

Draco frowned and blinked in confusion. “What?” He tried to stay awake to process what Harry was saying. "Harry, what do you mean?"

"Goodnight, Draco, my love." Harry whispered with a mysterious smile on his lips.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a sequel but I'm not sure when.


End file.
